Sin darnos cuenta
by Maitocoi
Summary: Desde que leí el primer fic Fremione, supe que debía escribir uno, ya que hay muy pocos y es una hermosa pareja! Espero que les guste, y que me dejen sus comentarios y/o criticas. Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir esta historia con ustedes, y haré todo lo posible por subir un capítulo por semana, si es que a ustedes les gusta este fic.
1. Chapter 1

La mañana era calurosa, auguruba un día como los anteriores, esos días en que no quieres moverte. Los Weasley ya no sabían que hacer para pasar el tiempo, jugar quidditch se volvía muy cansador dada la temperatura de ese verano. Por suerte estaban Fred y George, que siempre tenían algo para entretener o al menos hacer sonreír a los demás.

En la cocina de La Madriguera se encontraban Ron, Fred y George sentadados a la mesa, mientras la Sra. Weasley vigilaba unos panes que se cortaban y se untaban con mantequilla solos, mientras ella preparaba el resto del desayuno.

Ese era el día, ese domingo llegaba Hermione, y Ron estaba realmente nervioso y tenso: ¿Cómo sería el reencuentro luego de La Batalla de Hogwarts? Ellos estuvieron a punto de besarse! ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido eso? Hermione era su amiga, su hermana, tal vez ese simple gesto podría haber arruinado años de amistad. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo arriesgarse a cambiar su amistad y a la vez a hacer sufrir a su hermano? Esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Ron día tras día, noche tras noche. ¿Qué haría Fred si se enterara? ¿Hermione lo trataría igual cuando se vieran? Y... ¿Si ella estaba enamorada de él? No! La simple idea le aterraba, él no podría, no podría lastimarla, no podría lastimar a su hermano!

Cuando Ron supo que a Fred le interesaba Hermione estuvo tan asombrado como molesto. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello real? ¿Fred? ¿Hermione? ¿En qué clase de mundo estamos? Fred es irresposable, confiado, bromista, arrogante, no sigue ni una regla; y Hermione es... ¿Cómo definir a Hermione? Ella es responsable, sigue todas las normas posibles, pero no se cuestiona desobedecerlas si es por un bien mayor, ella es dulce, pero fuerte, es insegura, es leal, valiente... En fin! Son opuestos! Jamás funcionaría, y él no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera. ¿Pero cómo impedirlo?

De golpe un ruido lo sacó de su ensoñamiento, era la puerta!

-Hola! Al fin llegué! Este calor, y el transito! Y George no me dejó el traslador donde debería haberlo dejado, perdí 20 minutos buscándolo! - La castaña lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero a la vez amistosa hacia los gemelos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus caras de fingida inocencia. ¡Cuanto los extrañaba a todos!

-Hermione, cómo estás? Has comido algo? Seguro que no, saliste tan temprano, pero más tarde el calor es insoportable, y si encima estuviste buscando el traslador, voy a hacert...

-Mamá! Ya déjala tranquila! Déjala llegar! No vez que está cansada? - dijo Ginny, mientras bajaba a la cocina con la mejor de sus sonrisas y los brazos abiertos para recibir a Hermione. - Cuánto te extrañé, tengo tanto para contarte! - dijo Ginny, y volvió a sonreír.

-Yo también tengo muchas cosas para contarte - dijo Hermione, y sus ojos giraron vagamente en la dirección de Ron. - Hola, Ron. Es que acaso no vas a saludarme?

-Ho-hola, Hermione. N-no te esperaba hasta m-más tarde. - Saludó Ron, sin levantar la cabeza. Hermione lo miró con tristeza, pero en un segundo su expresión cambió, cuando los dos gemelos la tomaron un por cada brazo y la alzaron por el aire, mientras gritaban en señal de bienvenida.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila, los chicos aprovecharon a ponerse al día; pero el ambiente no era el de siempre. Hermione intentaba hablar con Ron, pero él solo contestaba con monosílavos o inclinaciones de cabeza. Y Fred... Fred notaba eso, sabía que su hermano algo le estaba escondiendo, pero no quería pensar, no quería especular, solo quería celebrar que Hermione había llegado, ella estaba ahí, con él, y él estaba dispuesto a romper la barrera que había entre los dos, él lo haría!


	2. Confusiones

Fred no pudo sacar de su mente el clima tenso que se desarrolló entre Ron y Hermione, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Sería que Ron le había contado lo que él, Fred, sentía por ella? No, seguro que no era eso, sino Hermione se hubiera mostrado distinta con él, no con Ron. En el vaiven de sus pensamientos, pasó la tarde para Fred, esperando el momento indicado de poder hablar con Ron, saber qué estaba pasando.

En el dormitorio de Ginny la situación era totalmente distinta, ella y Hermione reían mientras Ginny le contaba a la castaña como había sido la presentación formal de Harry como su novio.

-Harry no sabía que hacer! Se ponía rojo y se reía nervioso, era divertido! En realidad para mi en el momento tampoco fue divertido, estaba nerviosa, pero ahora que lo recuerdo... jajajaja! Tendría que haber sacado fotos de ese momento!

-Pobre Harry, me lo imagino! Estaba tan nervioso cuando hablé con él por el teléfono muggle, tenía miedo de que tus padres se enfadaran por haberle dado todo lo que le dieron, y que él saliera con su hija pequeña; todo ideas de él! Yo sabía que tus padres iban a estar felices.

-De verdad, no sé como Harry pudo seguir viniendo después de eso, Fred y George le hicieron pasar tanta vergüenza.

-No es raro, esos dos no se dan cuenta cuando es momento de bromas y cuando no. - Dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

-Vamos! No seas asi, ellos quieren a Harry como un hermano y lo tratan como si realmente lo fuera. - replicó Ginny

-Mmm... Cómo a un hermano? Si, puede ser que tengas razón.

-Y tú que tenías que contarme? - Preguntó, intrigada, la pelirroja. -Parecía serio...

-mmm... si, pero cómo decirtelo? No sé por donde empezar.

-Solo empieza por el principio, y ya! No sé que sea, pero sabés que no voy a juzgarte, vos siempre estuviste dandome consejos. Si no me hubiéras dicho que tratara de no estar tan pendiente de Harry, y que intentara conocer a alguien más... Yo no sé si hoy estaríamos juntos, o yo seguiría siendo solo la hermana de su amigo. Así que largalo, cuenta.

-Te acordás que en la batalla de Hogwarts fuimos a buscar los colmillos de basilisco a la Cámara? - Hermione bajaba la mirada, intentaba no sentirse tan avergonzada, pero no era posible.

-Si, qué pasó? Me acuerdo, fuiste con Ron, que no ha parado de presumir que ahora puede hablar parsel -El recuerdo de su hermano presumiendo le hizo poner el ceño fruncido, había estado todo el verano hablando de lo mismo.

-Bueno, si... cuando salíamos de la Cámara Ron vino a abrazarme, feliz por lo que habíamos hecho, y no sé como fue que una cosa llevó a la otra y... Ginny! No pongas esa cara! Me contarte esto!

La pelirroja reprimió una sonrisa, ver a la valiente Hermione sin saber como expresarse no era algo cotidiano, pero la entendía.

-Sigue... Perdón! Es que creo saber que es lo que sigue en esta historia.

-No! No es lo que pensás! Te estaba diciendo... fue un segundo, un instante en el que sentí que Ron iba a besarme, y yo no sé si lo quería o no. Yo sé que muchos esperan que terminemos juntos, no los culpo por creer eso ya que yo de verdad estuve muy enamorada de él, cuando lo veía con Lavender solo quería golpearlo, maltratarlo, que supiera como me sentía, pero ya no es así... lo adoro! lo quiero! Pero no creo ser para él la indicada, y lo peor es que creo que para él si lo soy. No sé que voy a hacer! Y si él está enamorado? Yo solo quiero que sea mi amigo como lo ha sido hasta ahora, no quiero que esa relación cambie...

Ginny no supo que responder, pensó en la actitud de Ron cuando supo que Hermione vendría, él de verdad estaba nervioso! Qué pasaba? La Batalla de Hogwarts les había dejado las hormonas revueltas a todos! Ella y Harry eran novios formalmente, por otra parte George y Angelina solían encontrarse seguido y aunque quisieran negarlo todos sabemos que algo hay entre ellos dos, ahora parece que Ron está enamorado de Hermione, y ella no de él, y además Fred siempre está con cara de soñador, y ella sospechaba que le había llegado el momento de enamorarse, y dejar de provocar a todas las chicas de su curso...

En su habitación Fred repasaba los últimos acontecimientos que tenían que ver con Hermione. La Batalla de Hogwarts! Si! Habría sido la ocasión perfecta! Ella lo había salvado, ella había visto lo que iba a pasar, si no fuera por la castaña él estaría muerto! Podría haber aprovechado ese abrazo, esas lágrimas, esa felicidad de que ella se hubiera arriesgado por él, y decirselo todo de un tirón. Pero no, increíblemente fue cobarde, estaba pasmado por la situación, él había creído que iba a morir, ya no veía otra posibilidad, y ella llegó y al mejor estilo muggle lo empujó y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderlo! Ella si era una verdadera Gryffindor, pero también era leal como un Hufflepuff, inteligente como una Ravenclaw y presumida como un Slytherin. Ella era todo, era la perfección era persona... y él? Él solo podía interactuar con ella haciendola enojar, enfadandola, provocandola con nuevas bromas que la sacarían de sus casillas, le encantaba su rostro enojado, su frente fruncida, y cuando colocaba los brazos en jarras! Ah! Era digna de fotografías! Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que contenerse, todos esos pensamientos rosa no convinaban con él!

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta, y así Fred salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó a abir:

-Fred! Tenemos que hablar, hay algo que deberías saber.

Era Ron, y por su expresión se podía ver que no era nada bueno.


End file.
